Box Storage Area, part 6/Bridge
First Time = Introduction This is Level 3 of the BSA part 6 Box of the Bridge Building minigame in Run 3. You must use the Student to play it. Gameplay This is quite hard, but the "Protip" cutscene makes the whole thing easier later on. Upon hitting the box, you must immediately activate the Student's gravity-breaker by holding the jump button. Let go when you can hit a wall. Just find the side closest to the box, and push it to the end. Good luck! In the first part, you play it normally, but after playing half of the level, a cutscene will be initiated. Then you will have to start the box pushing! There is a chance that the third box push will be in a horrible spot. If this happens, try reloading the level. Plot Here is a description of the cutscene that featured in this level. More information on this cutscene can be found here. Something Weird After you click the bridge-building mini-game and play a bit the Student will find two rings on a box so she messes around with it (by jumping on the box) and she falls and grabs on to the ring. Then she pushes it and then the cutscene ends. Dialogue |-| Second time = Introduction This is Level 4 of the BSA 6 Box of the Bridge Building minigame in Run 3. You must use the Student to play it. Gameplay In this level, you still don't need to push the Box, though you will get it later on. And you are replaying this level soon. This is actually quite easy. Well, the concept is. The level isn't. You just need to do a jump, use her ability to let her jump farther, and land if the platform is in front of you. If it is on a wall, flip higher and touch on the side of it to land instantly. Later on, you get to play this again to transport a Box. Fortunately, you only have three levels to beat to finish this section. The next one is hard, you get to push a Box as well. Dialogue |-| Third time = Introduction This is Level 6 of the BSA, part 7 Box of the Bridge Building minigame in Run 3. Gameplay In this level, you need to push the Box four times! But fortunately, each of the push is relatively easy, since most of the time, every time you push the Box there is always a platform nearby. For the first one, do a jump and use her ability to float upwards. Don't be scared to rise higher. After you smack onto the Box, you will start falling, so immediately move her sideways and she will touch the platform. Then, maneuver the Student throughout the level until she reaches the Box. The location of the platform changes, but the situation and the skill it takes does not change. Just hit the Box and touch platform. After doing this for three more times, you beat this level! After pushing it four times, you will be sent to Level 38. Category:Levels Category:Box Storage Area Levels Category:Run 3 levels Category:Hard levels DialogueCategory:Above medium levels Category:Fairly hard levels Category:Another Time